


Praise

by 19dayskink, Elaine (LumCheng)



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, PWP, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:02:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25231306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/19dayskink/pseuds/19dayskink, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LumCheng/pseuds/Elaine
Summary: [Prompt was: Mo with a praise kink]Eyelids fluttering, cheeks still hot and flushed, Mo finally looked at him. He felt deeply embarrassed, but also helplessly horny at the same time.He knew that He Tian meant everything he said. That guy wouldn't lie to him about something like that. And he wasn't sure if that made it better or worse. If only his body wouldn't have such a reaction to the other one's praise. Mo couldn't remember ever reacting to that in such a way. Then again - nobody had ever really complimented him on anything.
Relationships: He Tian/Mo Guanshan (19 Days)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 389





	Praise

**Author's Note:**

> We're slowly fulfilling all the prompts. Please be patient if yours is still unanswered. We're working on them all.

"You did good", He Tian said and extended an arm to ruffle Mo's short, red hair.  
The smaller one barely dodged the touch and his cheeks turned slightly pink.  
"Alright already", he huffed and folded the test in half.

It was the best result he had ever gotten on a math test. And all thanks to He Tian, who had practically forced him to accept his help, when his own mother had suggested a study session.

"I mean it", He Tian continued and smiled. "I think you deserve a treat."

Mo was just about to put away the papers, when he looked up from his bag, brows furrowed. "I swear down, He Tian", he hissed. "If you have anything weird in mind, I'm never setting foot into this damn apartment again!"

The dark-haired boy raised his hands in defense. "Hey, I was only thinking about treating you to dinner. You worked really hard and it paid off."

He believed in positive reinforcement. Maybe, with a little bit of encouragement, he could push his redhead at least half the way up at the school ranking. These days, he was still amongst the last people on the board.

"Would you stop it, please?", Mo almost begged now. All this talk about him doing a great job made him feel weird and flustered.

He Tian chuckled. "Feeling embarrassed?", he asked teasingly and came closer, leaning over his shoulder. He loved to see Mo in this state, there was no denying that.

"I'm really proud of you, you know", he continued, a wide smile on his lips.

The redhead groaned and hid his face in his hands. His cheeks felt hot and he just wanted to shake off this feeling of awkwardness.  
"That's enough", he mumbled under his hands, hoping He Tian would just back away.

"Just wait until you show the results to your mum. She'll be over the moon."

Mo sighed deeply and let his hands sink, before elbowing He Tian in the ribs. "If you don't stop, I'm gonna... I'm leaving."

He grabbed his bag and hurried towards the door to put his shoes on, suddenly very eager to leave. But He Tian reached for his arm and held him back.

"What about dinner?", he asked and made a pouty face. "Come on, Little Mo, let's grab a bite at least."

"N-next time", Mo pressed and tried to wiggle out of his grasp.

He Tian pulled him into a hug then, a teasing remark on his lips already, however he froze for a second, when he could feel why the redhead wanted to get away so desperately.  
Something hard was pressing against his thigh.

"My oh my, Momo", he purred. "Is that your phone, or are you happy to see me?"

"Fuck!", Mo choked, pushing against his chest. His bag fell to the floor during the struggle. "Let me go!"

He Tian's grip was firm and his eyes widened slightly, when he came to a realization.

"Can it be, that you're happy about me complimenting you?"

Mo pushed harder, his cheeks a burning crimson by now. "As if! Who wants your praise, chicken dick?!"

"Who would've thought... you're full of surprises, Momo.", He Tian said, grinning wildly. "You do realize that I can't possibly let you go right now, right?"

With one arm still around the redhead's lean body, He Tian sneaked his other hand between them, palming Mo's crotch. He felt hot and alive, twitching against his touch.  
Mo cursed and upon realizing that he couldn't wriggle out of the unwanted embrace, he leaned forward and bit into He Tian's shoulder through the fabric of his black shirt.

The elder hissed in pain, but didn't losen his grip. "Never knew you were into biting as well", he breathed. "I'm learning new things about you every day."

"You sick pervert!", Mo snarled and gave one last push, before he went limp in his arms, breathing heavier than usual.

He Tian didn't waste any time and proceeded to carry him towards his large bed. He couldn't help but nuzzle one side of his face, much to Mo's discontent.

"You're so cute", He Tian said, when he lay the redhead down and immediately crawled on top of him, to prevent any means of escape. "I love the way you're blushing."

"Stop it, He Tian", he begged, his right arm covering his eyes, mouth slightly open, chest rising and falling with his rapid breathing.

He Tian bent down, leaning onto the mattress with one arm, straddling his hips, while his right hand cupped Mo's cheek, thumb gliding over his bottom lip.

"Hmm, Momo", he whispered, lightly pressing down on his mouth, moving his upper lip, exposing his canines on one side. "You take such good care of your teeth... your canines are quite long and sharp... and you have a beautiful mouth..."

Under him, Mo groaned and He Tian could feel the bulge in the redhead's trackpants pressing against his own growing erection.  
He rocked their hips together, eliciting a shaky breath from the other one.

"I love your cooking", he continued. "I have never tasted better food in my entire life, honestly!"

"He Tian...", Mo's voice was barely a whisper by now.

Shifting his weight a little, He Tian's hand wandered up to grab Mo's arm and gently pull it away from his face. "Open your eyes", he said softly. "Look at me."

Eyelids fluttering, cheeks still hot and flushed, Mo finally looked at him. He felt deeply embarrassed, but also helplessly horny at the same time.  
He knew that He Tian meant everything he said. That guy wouldn't lie to him about something like that. And he wasn't sure if that made it better or worse. If only his body wouldn't have such a reaction to the other one's praise. Mo couldn't remember ever reacting to that in such a way. Then again - nobody had ever really complimented him on anything.

"You're doing amazing", He Tian whispered, before turning his head and lightly kissing him on the cheek. Mo squirmed beneath him, but made no efforts to push him off. Still, He Tian leaned back and ran both his hands along the redhead's arms. He got a hold of his wrists and put them above his head on the mattress. There he held both of them down with one hand, while the other reached for his chin, pulling down with gentle force to part his lips.

"Stick out your tongue."

The expression in Mo's face changed. From desperate to horrified.

"Fuck, no", he hissed. "That's too gross!"

He Tian gave him a lopsided smile and let go of his chin, his right hand roaming down his chest, lightly brushing over his already hardened nipple. He pushed up the hem of Mo's white shirt, exposing naked, heated skin. Fingers fanning out, first touching his belly, then going further up towards his chest.

"You've got such nice, smooth skin", He Tian commented, looking down and admiring what he saw. "It makes me want to scratch and bite you."

"Don't", came the weak reply, between ragged, labored breaths.

He Tian's fingertips glided alongside the waistband of Mo's dark trackpants, before starting to push them down in the front.  
"Stick your tongue out", he repeated, his voice smooth and silky.

Unconsciously, Mo rocked up his hips, pushing into the other one's touch. He was undeniably hard and horny, desperately seeking release.

"Mo", He Tian hummed. "Your tongue..."

His hand was pushing down the elastic band together with the redhead's underwear, until he freed his aching hard-on. Carefully he let go of the fabric, proceeding to wrap his hand around the base of Mo's cock.  
The other one almost choked on his breath.

"Come on", he whispered, planting a featherlight kiss on his chin. "Stop thinking about it..."

Hesitantly, Mo opened his mouth, tongue darting out, slowly, wet with saliva. His heart hammering like crazy, threatening to burst through his ribcage.  
He Tian sighed in relief, his mouth stretching into the widest smile, eyes sparkling. Without another word, he leaned in, licked over Mo's tongue with his own, circled around it, before pushing it back into the other one's mouth, sealing their lips.

The redhead groaned. His brain as well as his body were a hopeless mess of humiliation, lasciviousness and gratitude. He jerked at his captured wrists and He Tian finally let them go. Mo's hands came to lie on the older one's shoulders, while long fingers continued to stroke his erection.  
When He Tian broke the kiss, their lips glistened wet with saliva and Mo closed his eyes, moaning freely now.

He Tian's movements became faster, he ignored his own aching sex - tenting the front of his pants - instead he was just concentrating on the redhead.

"Fuuuuck", Mo gasped, thrusting into the other one's hand.

Forehead sinking onto Mo's shoulder, He Tian breathed out, before biting his own bottom lip. The redhead looked so hot, he could barely think straight anymore.

"Feels good?", he asked against the white fabric of Mo's shirt.

Instead of an answer, there was just another long moan and hands which tightened their grip on his shoulders.  
From there on, it took mere minutes for the redhead to be so close to his release, that his muscles started hurting from the strain. His whole body tensed, eyes squeezed shut, teeth gritted.

"Come", He Tian breathed, lips brushing over Mo's neck, his hand pumping faster, harder. "Come for me."

The redhead moaned, "He Tian...", his mouth open wide in a silent scream, back arching of the bed. He shuddered, coming all over He Tian's shirt and his own exposed stomach.  
The older one continued stroking him, until his body fell back onto mattress, tired and spent.  
He drew back to get a proper look at Mo, who tried to catch his breath, his hands sliding from his shoulders now.

"Never", he swallowed and continued to breathe heavily, "compliment me again."

He Tian smirked. "Are you sure? Looks like you quite enjoyed it."

Mo glared at him. "A little too much", he huffed and rolled to the side, away from the older one.  
He tucked his flacid cock away and looked at the mess on his stomach, before taking off his shirt.

"Bathroom's that way", He Tian pointed and barely caught the shirt before it landed on his face.  
He watched Mo staggering towards the staircase and already thought about the redhead's next assignment. Surely he could use his help studying again...

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading ^^  
> If you have a pairing&kink you want to read, feel free to request in the comments or on our tumblr :D  
> Elaine~


End file.
